


Innamorata- Roger Taylor x Reader

by psychosocial_ish



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, i really hope someone makes fanart of this, i'd love to see Roger with his hair in a bun and some makeup, just a sweet quiet morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosocial_ish/pseuds/psychosocial_ish
Summary: Takes place in 1976, when Roger had that wicked light blonde, long hair- perfect for styling!Roger and his partner have a lazy morning together.





	Innamorata- Roger Taylor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing for Queen, but I hope I do it some justice! 
> 
> Also, since this is a self-insert fic, I’ve left the gender identity of the reader open so that everyone can enjoy it.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like! <3

Blinking awake to be greeted by the new day's sunlight that seeped into the bedroom through the blinds and translucent white curtains, you yawned. It was finally the weekend and you were able to sleep in with your boyfriend Roger. As you turned your head to the right to check if he was still sleeping, you were content to see that he indeed was still lying by your side, slightly drooling onto his pillow. He deserved his rest though, as the band had just gotten back home from their most recent tour. In fact, and this was totally abnormal for Roger, he went to bed the night before at around 8 p.m., asking you to come with him so that he could fall asleep in your arms. How could you say no to that? You smiled at the memory as you watched the light bounce off his long, platinum blonde locks.

You slowly sat up and stretched your arms up above your head, groaning softly and trying your hardest not to move the bed too much so Roger could stay asleep. You wanted to put the kettle on and make him some breakfast-in-bed, but he was a somewhat light sleeper and you knew it would be risky attempting to get up. You also needed to use the bathroom, and Roger would usually show a bit of empathy for waking him up accidentally to relieve yourself, so you stood slowly, watching him all the while, and crept to the bathroom, closing the door slowly.

As you used the toilet, you couldn’t help but notice the makeup that was still on the counter from a few days previously, when you and a few friends celebrated one of their birthdays by doing makeovers. It gave you an idea for your first morning with Roger back home.

Once you washed and dried your hands, you grabbed some of the makeup and a hair tie and put it in one of the little empty baskets you had from the birthday party. You smiled to yourself as you opened the door and found that Roger was still sleeping. Hopefully, he would still be asleep when you brought him his tea and toast with jam.

Walking out of the room, you were thankful that the door was no longer creaky after Roger insisted on having it fixed since it not only opened at the slightest draft, it creaked and woke Roger in the middle of the night, scared to death that maybe someone had gotten into the house. You took one last look at your sleeping boyfriend before shutting the door softly.

As you made your way down the stairs, you noticed that the house felt a bit lighter than usual, and everything seemed to have a pink tint. You remembered the song “La Vie en Rose” and smiled to yourself. It was the song that you and Roger danced to when you first met and it became your couple song. Having him home definitely filled the house up with a sweetness that you desperately were missing every time he and the boys were away on tour.

In the kitchen, you filled the kettle and put it on the stove before you put the little basket on a tray, humming the tune of yours and Roger’s song. You remembered the pink and gold streamers that were still stored in the little junk drawer next to the sink and tied one of the pink ones in a bow on the handle of the basket. You nearly squealed with excitement as you watched your vision coming together.

The bread went into the toaster and you got a plate on the tray for it, setting the jam and a knife on the counter. A blue and white tea cup and plate were set on the tray as well. You leaned against the counter, still humming as you waited for the toast to be ready and for the water to boil for your tea. 

The toast popping up startled you out of your daze, and you took a deep breath before spreading the jam on the two slices. As you placed them on the plate on the tray, the kettle began to whistle. You acted quickly, taking it off the heat and opening the spout to stop the noise before you poured the water into the cup. Roger loved his breakfast tea with a cube of sugar, quite Victorian of him you once said when you first started living together. He only laughed and agreed with you.

You shut off the stove and looked at the tray, feeling quite accomplished and excited by the notion of spending this lazy day with the love of your life. Smiling, you picked up the tray carefully and made your way back up to the bedroom, hoping that Roger would be game for the little surprise you had in store.

Opening the door, you found Roger still asleep, but his head lolled slowly from side to side, a sign that he was nearly awake. His eyelashes gently brushed along his cheeks as he blinked awake, a smile forming on his lips as he watched you walking towards him with the tray. He sat up slowly and stretched, crossing his legs to make room for the tray.

“Good morning, love,” you said sweetly, kissing his forehead as you set the tray on the bed.

“Mm, good morning,” he replied, his voice slightly hoarse with sleep, “What’s all this?”

“Just wanted to do something nice for you. Missed you.” You sat in front of him on the California king-sized bed, crossing your legs.

“Missed you, too,” Roger said, leaning forward to press a kiss to your lips. He looked down at the spread and his eyes fell on the basket. “What’s this about?” he asked, amused as he picked it up and inspected it. He tilted his head comically, furrowing his brow as he lifted a pink lip gloss from the basket.

“That’s for after breakfast, nothing to worry about,” you replied with a slight giggle as you grabbed the gloss and the basket and put it back on the tray.

“Hmm, I dunno if I trust what you’ve got in mind, love,” he joked as he took a bite of toast, “Always been a sneaky little thing.”

“Hush and have your breakfast,” you replied with a genuine smile.

“What about you?” your boyfriend asked, knowing that you tended to not eat in the morning because it sometimes bothered your stomach. It made him a bit worried that you didn’t eat in the mornings, but he understood that your stomach couldn’t handle it some days.

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” you said, shaking your head as you folded your hands in your lap.

Roger just smiled and handed you a slice of toast.

The two of you sat and talked for the next half hour as he ate his breakfast. He shared his tea with you to help you wash the toast down, even though you only ate half a slice because your stomach was sending some warning signals. He told you about the tour and how the audience absolutely adored the 4 of them.

“I wish you could’ve been there,” he said, taking your hand in his, “You would’ve loved it. The energy, the screaming in the audience… It was like magic!”

“One day I’ll come with you,” you sighed, smiling, “It sounds amazing, love.”

Roger took the last sip of his tea and, after handing you the basket, set the tray on the bedside table with a sigh. He looked back at you and asked, “Alright, what’s the makeup for?”

“Well,” you sighed, “I was thinking that maybe I could give you a little makeover. Just for fun.”

Roger’s face was comical but you could tell he was hesitant about it.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll help you wash it off,” you reassured him. 

He considered the offer for a moment, and then shrugged. “Alright, I’ll try it.”

You smiled happily and took the makeup and hair tie from the basket, laying them out before you. There was a bottle of mascara and some blush in addition to the pink gloss and the hair tie. “Let’s put your hair up first. Put it in a bun,” you said as you hobbled over to Roger.

“Why a bun?” he asked as he let you move his head downwards.

“Because it’ll look cute,” you replied, gathering his hair in a bun and making sure to leave his bangs down. You took the hair tie and secured his hair on top of his head.

Sitting back down in front of him, your knees touching his, you said “Alright, look up.”

He lifted his head and you nearly swooned. He looked adorable. You wondered why Roger didn’t wear his hair up around you more often. Sure, his sideburns were more visible now and were incredibly masculine, but you still thought he looked sweet with the bun and his bangs hanging over his forehead. His feminine features were something that you definitely appreciated.

“You should wear your hair like this more often, Rog !” you said ecstatically, clutching your hands to your heart.

“Just get a move on,” he laughed, clearly enjoying the praise but not wanting it to show.

You only shook your head and grabbed the mascara. “Okay,” you said, unscrewing the bottle, “We have to be careful with this.”

“What?” he asked.

“You need to stay still and keep your eyes wide open, love,” you explained, leaning forward with the mascara wand and tilting Roger’s head up with your hand under his chin.

“If you stab me in the eye, I swear…” he laughed, opening his eyes as wide as he could and looking down, mimicking what he saw you do in the mirror countless times.

“Oh hush before I _do_ stab you in the eye,” you said.

Applying mascara to Roger was easier than you thought it would be. His lashes were already quite long and it made the whole ordeal pass rather quickly. He even knew to look up when you had to do his bottom lashes. He had definitely been watching closely in the mirror all the years he’d known you.

You said nothing and only smiled as you set the mascara down and grabbed the blush compact and fluffy brush.

Roger batted his lashes at you and smiled brightly as you applied the blush to the apples of his cheeks, blending it out to almost contour his cheekbones. You then took some blush on your fingertip and applied it to the tip of his nose, blending it out with a clean finger.

“Why on my nose, love?” he asked, scrunching up his face and wiggling his nose.

“Because it looks sweet,” you replied, putting the mascara and blush back in the small basket, “We’re almost done!”

“Finally,” he sighed exaggeratedly, his head falling backwards. It earned a laugh from you.

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, you love being pampered,” you teased.

“Only by you!” he replied sincerely.

It was your turn to blush at the compliment from your boyfriend as you unscrewed the lip glass wand from the bottle. It was strawberry flavoured and you knew that Roger would like it. He always seemed to enjoy kissing you especially when you wore a fruit-flavoured lip gloss.

“Open your mouth a bit,” you said, leaning forward with the applicator.

“Ahh,” Roger said as he opened up.

As soon as you placed the applicator on his lips, Roger raised his brows, the smell familiar to him. He smiled slightly.

You loved the way the slightly pink tint of the gloss made his already rosy lips shine in the light from between the blinds. He looked positively radiant, almost like an angel.

Your boyfriend smacked his lips together and tasted the gloss a bit. “Mm, strawberry, yeah?”

“Mhmm,” you replied as you screwed the applicator back into the bottle.

After putting the lip gloss in the basket, you took a final look at him and sighed, smiling as you just sat and stared.

“What?” he asked, now slightly bashful.

“You’re just beautiful, Rog.”


End file.
